Wishin' and Hopin'
by springjasmine91
Summary: What happens when two sibling fall's head's over heels in love with each other? What will their parents say? Will they survive the drama just so they could be together? Totally Jalex


**Wishin' and Hopin'**

Alex Russo has never been in love

_Showing Alex looking lonely in school_

But one day, her true love turned out to be right in front of her the whole time

_showing a guy giving her flowers_

But there's a catch, her one true love is her own brother, Justin

_Showing Alex and Justin cuddled together perfectly on the couch as they watched a movie_

But their love was forbidden by their family

_Showing Jerry yelling at them while Theresa was crying her eyes out_

Will they survive all the rumours that has spread like wild fire?

_Showing people at school glaring at them_

Or will they sacrifice their love for each other

_Showing Alex crying in Justin's arms_

_And survive all the drama _

_**We will see in Wishin' and Hopin'**_

_**Starring:**_

_Selena Gomez as Alex Russo_

_David Henrie as Justin Russo_

_David DeLuise as Jerry Ruso_

_Maria Canals-Barrera as Theresa Russo_

_Jake T. Austin as Max Russo _

_Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle_

Alex Russo was reading a magazine in the living room when her Justin, her dork of a brother came down looking smartly dressed in a V-neck shirt with grey jeans. Justin saw her sister reading the magazine and decided to prank her before he goes off to another date with Miranda. He went to the kitchen grabbed a pail from underneath the sink and starts it fill it with water, When it almost full he carried it slowly towards his sister and "Splash!" Alex was all wet. "JUSTIN!' Alex yelled. Justin just laughed but his laughter stopped when he sees his sister with tears in her eyes. "Alex?" Justin called his sister, Alex just walked passed him and went up the stairs to her room. Justin was worried. His sister was rather quiet these pass few days. He decided to see what's up. He walk up to Alex's room and when he reached the door, he heard someone sobbing. He knocked and asks "Alex, are you okay? Can I come in?" He just heard a mumble and he opened the door to see Alex crying on the pillow. "Hey what's wrong?" Justin asks. Alex just sobbed and said "Justin, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Justin sat on her bed and put her close to him "Shh, its okay. Don't worry. I'm here. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Alex sobbed and said "Justin, you don't know how it feels to be lonely. I see other people with their one true love and I feel jealous. I mean, I never even had my first kiss. I see you and Miranda, I feel the pain in my heart like someone was stabbing it with a knife. You don't know how it feels Justin." Alex cried again on the pillow that she was holding earlier on. "Alex, its okay. Sooner or later, you'll find that perfect guy for you. I mean, you're a great girl. Beautiful, Talented. Independent. Do you understand?" Alex smiled and wiped away the tears and said "Yes, I do.. Thank you Justin. I feel so much better." and hugged her brother. The both felt a jolt of electricity when their hands touch and Alex moved away quickly. "Wait, did you feel that?" she asked hr brother. Justin just nodded and said "Yeah. So anyways. I better get going. I have a date with Miranda tonight. Don't wait up for me ok Alex. and left her room. Alex fell asleep moments later dreaming about her and this guy kissing. She couldn't see the guy's face as she can only sees the back of his head. "Oh Justin" Alex moaned in her dreams. That's when Alex woke up with a jolt and feeling rather confused. "Weird" Alex said and went back to sleep. In her sleep, her dream continues. Showing Alex and the guy having sex. The guys turns around to reveal Justin moaning "Oh, Alex. I love you so much." Alex woke up and looked at her digital clock. It shows 7.30 am." Crap, I'm late for school." Alex quickly showered, dressed and ran downstairs to find Justin waiting for her. "Come on Alex. We're gonna be late for school." Justin yelled out. Max was tapping his foot impatiently at the stairs. Their mom was in the kitchen clearing up the breakfast table. Alex grabbed an apple and ran out the door heading towards school.

In school, Alex meet up with Harper at their locker. Alex opened her locker and took out her books for the day. They talked about boys, how their weekends were. Alex decided to tell her best friend about the dream. "Harper, I had this strange dream last night. I was having sex with this guy. I can't tell you who he is. It will blow you away," Alex said. Harper felt rather excited insisted "Ooh, tell me. Come on tell me who the guy is. I so want to know." After so many begging by Harper Alex told her. " It was Justin." With that answer, Harper grew quiet. After a few seconds of silence, Harper said "Wow, that was unexpected and weird." Alex nodded and said "Yeah, I know. me and my big dorky brother. Gross. Hey gotta go. I need to get to class. See you later Harper." and Alex walked into English, The day passed quite fast as Alex wasn't thinking straight. She keep on thinking about the dream. She keep on thinking while on the way back home with her brothers. She just listened to her two brothers argue about which Star Wars movie is better. Justin noticed Alex was rather quiet the whole way home decided to ask her. He pick a right time when she was in her room, lying on her bed listening to the radio. The song that was on was Unbreakable. Alex was listening to the lyrics of the song when Justin knocked on the door and came in the room. "Alex, can I talk to you just for a bit?" Alex just nodded and glanced back towards the ceiling thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when Justin clears his throat and said "So Alex anything interesting happened to you today?" Alex looked at Justin and said "Nah, nothing interesting, But." Alex left out. Justin said "But what Alex? Don't worry you can tell me." Alex change her position to a sitting position and said "Well, I did had this strange dream last night." Justin waited a while and said "OK, what is it about?" Alex sighed and said "Well, I had a dream that I am having sex with......urm..this guy..yeah." Alex lied about the last part. She don't want to tell her brother that she had a sex dream about him. "Ok. What's the problem?" Justin asks. "I can't tell you that." Justin just shrugged and said "Ok then, well if you need anything you know where to find me." and was out the door. Alex sighed the minute her brother went out. She decided to go to sleep. In her sleep she had the same dream again but now in a different place. Alex woke up with a start and decided to write in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today is the second time I had this weird dream. Me and Justin had sex. It was weird. Am I falling for my brother? (sigh) Who knows. Anyways, school went like it usual would as always. Boring like hell. I told Harper about it and almost told Justin about who the person was. I don't want him to be freaked out if he finds out his baby sister has a crush on him. Well, I gotta go. Need to catch up with some sleep. Hope I don't get that dream AGAIN. Alex

Alex sighed as he closed the diary and kept it back in a drawer. She lay down to sleep and had the same dream. This time she and him were in Vegas. She was wearing a sexy red night gown and he was half naked on the bed. She approached him and they started making out. He cupped her breast as he kissed her neck passionately. She moaned loudly. He took off her night gown and she took of his pants. He went inside her and they both moaned loudly. Alex opened her eyes to find herself sweaty. She looked at the clocked and it said 1.20 am. She pulled the covers and went back to sleep. This time, it shows them married. He was looking rather handsome in a tux while she was wearing a strapless full A-line wedding dress, corset bodice and lace-up back. It really shows off her figure as she walked down the aisle. She sees him smiling happily. They did their vows and was off in the sunset. Alex woke up and thought. "Is it me or something is definitely weird here. Hey at least I know what dress I'll be wearing on my wedding day," and looked at the clock. 6 am. Good. She showered dressed and walked down the stairs and sat at the table happily taking a piece of toast and spread some jam and took a bite, Justin saw his sister looking rather happy asks "Why, someone looks very happy today? Did you sleep well?" Alex just nodded and said "Uh huh. Never been better," Theresa looked at her daughter and knew something was up. Max just ignored the others because he was too busy reading a comic book while Jerry wasn't paying attention because he was reading the New York Journal. Alex then said unexpectedly "I had a dream that I was getting married." That's when everyone's eyes were on her. Justin's jaw dropped. Max put down his comic and listened. "WHAT?" was all their parents would say. Alex h just realized her mistake closed her mouth. "ALEX RUSSO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I PUNISH YOU!" her dad said. Alex then sighed and decided tell them from the beginning. "Well, I had this dream that me and urm....(cough)Justin (cough) had sex. It happened quite a lot these past few days and this morning I dream and me and him are getting married. It was weird dream that I can't figure out why I had the dream in the first place. So there. Now you guys know." Alex waited for her family reaction when suddenly Jerry stood up and went to the terrace. Alex looked at Justin who has his jaw on the floor. His mom mumbled something in Spanish while Max, well he just stood like a rock. After a few minutes of silence Jerry came back and said "Well, Alex that is an interesting story. Now we'll discuss this later when you get home. Am I clear?" and Alex nodded. Alex got up, took her bag from the floor, kiss her mom goodbye and was off to school without her brothers. In school, Alex meet up with Harper at the locker and Alex told what had happened this morning during breakfast. Like Max was, Harper was still like a rock when she told her about the dream. They went their separate ways as Alex went to English. It's gonna be a long day.

When she got home from school, she found her parents waiting for her and her brothers in the living room. "Hey mom. Hey dad." Alex greeted her parents. "Alex, can you sit down and wait for your brothers?" Jerry said. Alex just nodded and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, Justin and Max came home. "Justin, you sit. Max, go to your room." Justin sat down on the couch in front of his parents while Max walked up the stairs. "Now Justin, Alex listen up. I don't want you two have any relationship other than sibling okay. Promise me that you will not be an incest couple. For the love of God please don't. I think its necessary since we know the truth behind Alex's weirdness these pass few days. OK? Are we clear on this topic?" Justin and Alex nodded. "Good" was all Jerry said. "You two can go." He continued. Alex walked up to her room and turned on the radio. Barriers by David Archuletta went on. Alex sang so loudly that Dragon, the dragon-dog yelped and hid under Max's bed. Justin who was studying for his Biology knocked on his sister's door and yelled out "Alex can you turn that down. I need to study." and that's when the volume was turned down." Sorry" was heard from her room and Justin went back to his room. Alex sighed as she sat in bed thinking about what she had been feeling these pass few days, She didn't realized that she fell asleep and dream about her and him in a small apartment cuddling to each other while watching a movie. The next scene was that they were walking hand in hand in the part, He was pushing a stroller with a sleeping girl about two years old while she walk beside him while holding her pregnant stomach. They stayed in the park until sunset and walk home hand in hand, It was pretty romantic. But the weird thing is that the guy is Justin. Alex woke up with a start and looked at the clock. It says 6 am. Alex quickly showered and dressed and came down for breakfast. She ate the pancakes that her mom had made quickly. The breakfast table was quickly as only the utensils were heard. Alex quickly finished her breakfast and went to school avoiding her brothers. She didn't tell Harper about what she dreamt last night just so the friend doesn't get upset. The day went slowly as people passes her by. Alex went home from school and decided to write on her diary again.

Dear Diary,

Today went slowly. I had an another dream. This time, me and him was in an apartment. Later we went to park hand in hand with a little girl in the stroller while I was beside him holding my pregnant tummy. My dream is getting weirder. I need to go to the physiatrist. I hope the doctor doesn't come to a conclusion that I am falling head over heels in love with my older brother, I've been avoiding him all day in school and at home. Well, gotta go. Need to do some homework.

Alex

Alex sighed and rolled on to the other side of her bed. She heard her mom call her "Alex, dinner's ready!" Alex stood up and walked downstairs. She quickly ate dinner avoiding her brother's eye contact. She finished first and walk fast towards he room and sat on the bed again. She opened her backpack and took out her homework and started to finish it. After a few minutes, Alex finished the homework and listened to some music. Somebody To Love sung by Anne Hathaway was on. She sang along. Her voice can be heard in the whole apartment even in the Sub shop downstairs. Justin knocked loudly on her door and said "Alex turn that down" but Alex just ignored her brother this time. When the song was finished she sat back down on her bed and tried to get some sleep. After a few rolling from one side of the bed to another, she decided to tell her brother her true feelings. She tiptoed passed her parents bedroom and knocked softly on Justin's door. Alex waited a while and then she hears someone mumble "Come in" and she opened the door to find her brother half asleep on his bed. His t-shirt looking wrinkled. Alex sat down on the bed and woke him up. "Justin. Wake up. I have to tell you something" Alex said. Justin opened his eyes to find his sister with a concern look on he face sat up on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, Alex sniffed and said "It nothing'. Just hold me Justin." Justin hugged his sister and they both felt that jolt of electricity again. Alex pulled away. "Hey did you feel that?" she asks. Justin just nodded and said "Don't you think…." He trailed off. "Think what? Tell me Justin" Alex insisted. "Urm, its nothing." Justin said Alex with a disappointed look said "Oh. Urm, OK, I'm gonna go." Alex was about to stand up when suddenly Justin pulled her hand and kissed felt so wrong but it feels so right. The kiss felt like hours and when they broke off, they both were panting. "Wow, that was…….something." Alex said. Justin smiled and said "Yeah." "Ok, I really gotta go now. Sweet dreams Justin" Alex said "Wait, Alex. I have to tell you something." Justin pulled her back down. Alex sat back down and listened. "What is it Justin?" she said. Justin gulped and said "Thing is, ever since you told the story about you know…me and you..I started to have feeling for you. I don't know why. I keep on saying to myself that you're my sister and its wrong to be in love with your sibling. But my heart says either wise." Alex just nodded and decided to tell him." I have been having an another dream." She told him about what she had been dreaming. "I think I'm head over heels in love with you too Justin." Alex cried and Justin hugged her. Justin said "Shh…its alright, I understand. I love you too more than a brother." and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Alex said "Wow, you are a good kisser." "Yeah. I had experiences" Justin explained. "I love you Justin." Alex said and he said "I love you too Alex. Now you better go back to your room before mom and dad gets suspicious that you're not in your room." Alex nodded and said "Night" and he replied "Night." Alex never felt this way before as she went back to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up with a big smile on her face. "Morning my dear family. What are we having for breakfast this morning?" Alex asks. Her mom wonders "Why, looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed today. Had a good night sleep Alex?" she asks her daughter. Justin smiled at his sister. Only he and her knew the reason why she's so happy. "Yes, I did. Just feeling rather happy today. Why do you asks?" Alex asks her mom trying to hide the secret between herself and her brother. "Nothing. Just concern is all. Now, finish your breakfast, you're gonna be late for school." her mom told her. Alex finished her cereal and rushed out. She waited for Justin to take her to school. Max already went to school with his best friend long before Alex was done. While Justin was driving her to school, they held each other's hands and shared a kiss in the parking lot before they went their separate ways in school. School was boring as always for Alex. She couldn't concentrate since her mind is dreaming about her brother/ boyfriend.(AN:I know its weird. Just bear with me) After school, they met in the car and shared a passionate kiss. They didn't realized that someone saw action from just across the street and that person was none other than Max Russo himself. He took out his cellphone and started to take picture and in his sick twisted mind he says "Mom and dad are not gonna believe this and so it the whole student body" and search for the whole student body number and also their parents number and pressed SEND. A few minutes later, everywhere he go, everyone around him saw the pictures. He grinned mischievously as he went for soccer practice. Back home, Alex and Justin just came back when their parents was on the couch with their cellphone in their hands "Hey mom and dad." Justin and Alex said. "JUSTIN AND ALEX RUSSO! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF WHY I HAD A PICTURE OF YOU TWO LIPLOCKING IN THE CAR?" Jerry said. Meanwhile, their mom was crying. They looked at each other and said "What do you mean?" Jerry showed them the picture on the cellphone and knew that they are so screwed. "Dad, I can explain." Justin said. Alex held Justin's arm. She was about to faint. Justin held her close and said "Alex, stay with me. We both can go through with this together." Jerry saw their actions and said "You two sit. Now!" pointing towards the couch. They both sat down. That's when Alex spoke for the first time. "Dad, I love him. More than a brother. I don't care if its forbidden. I love him too much." and she starts to cry. Justin hugged close and let her cry. Jerry then said "You two are forbidden to date. Do you hear me? And you two are grounded for a month. Now, go to your rooms!" Alex and Justin went to their rooms leaving their parents in the living room. Alex cried for hours yearning for his touch while Justin just stares at the ceiling. They didn't speak to each other like they used to do as a sibling. Even dinner was quiet. Max who couldn't take it any longer said "Alright. It was me who took those pictures. OK" Alex and Justin's jaws dropped. Jerry said "Max, what you did was right and wrong at the same time. You are grounded for a week." Max looking rather confused said "Why?" Jerry just said "Well, the right thing is that you exposed Justin and Alex's secret relationship. But the bad thing is that you had to tell the whole school about it." Alex then yelled "You did what?" Max just smiled crookedly and said "Hehe, yeah. Sorry?" Alex pushed her chair and mumbled. "I'm going to my room" and ran up the stairs. Justin who couldn't believe what Max just did said "How could you Max." and ran off after Alex. " Jerry glared at Max and Max looking rather guilty said "I'm sorry. Mom. Dad. I didn't mean to do that. Its just that. The story is just too juicy that I want to share with other people." Jerry said "You go up to your brother and sister and apologize for your actions. Make sure its truthful or else you're grounded for a month. Got it?" Max just nodded and went to find Justin and Alex in Alex's room. Justin was letting Alex cry when Max knocked on the door. "Hey guy. I came up here to apologize. I'm sorry for exposing your secret. I just don't know what came over me when I sent the picture to the whole student body. I promise I won't do it again." Max said with tears in his eyes. Alex stood up from her bed and went to comfort him. "Max, its ok. I forgive you. I knew the secret will be exposed anytime now. Huh, but what should we do. What done is done. I will never find my one true love and I will die being an old maid." Now it was Alex's turn to cry and Justin came over and hugged her and they three sibling shared a long group hug.

The next day, in school, they three sibling went their separate ways. Alex ignored the glares that they received from the other students. Once Gigi snarled and said "Hey Alex, where's your hunk of a boyfriend / brother?" Alex almost cried. Even Harper wasn't talking to her, The whole week she saw Harper just completely ignored her. Alex was feeling rather lonely. She often come back to school crying and Justin would always be there to comfort her. This goes on for weeks until finally Alex just completely ignored others remarks about her and her brother's relationship. During Prom, Justin would bring Alex to be his date since Miranda broke up with him a few days after she found out the secret relationship. Everyone looked at the couple. Some stared at them with awe and some just give them a glare. But they just ignored and enjoyed the Prom. They danced a slow dance. The song was So Close. After the Prom, life went back to normal. There are some people starts talking to Alex again like nothing happened but some like Harper who still cannot forgive her best friend just ignored her. This goes on as the days went quickly,

A few months later, on a very breezy falls day, Justin who just graduated from High School decided it was time for him to make a decision. He went to a Jewellery shop and bought a beautiful 4 karat diamond ring. He used his savings for college. Since he was accepted in Harvard on a Scholarship, he decided to move out. A few days before he left to go to college, he went in Alex's room. Alex who was upset Justin's moving out was surprised to see Justin hands behind his back. "Alex, can I talk to you?" Justin said and Alex just nodded and sat up straight. "Alex, these passed few months you've gone through a lot and I know you will miss me. But I want you to know that I want you to be a part of my life." Alex looking rather confused asks "Justin, what's going on?" and Justin knelt down on the floor took out the small box into his palm, opened it and said "Alex, will you marry me?" (AN:I am actually laughing while typing this) Alex was dumbfounded at first then she said "Yes!" and they shared a kiss as Justin put the ring on her finger. Justin closed the door and the went on a hot make-out session. The next thing they knew, they both woke up the next morning naked. "Morning" Alex said. Justin woke up and said "Morning sunshine. Had a good sleep?" Alex just nodded and said "Yes. Last night was incredible. What about you?" Justin smiled and said "Well, I had the greatest experience with the most incredible person ever. I love you Alex." Alex smiled and gave him a kiss and said "I love you too Justin. Now, we better get up before mom, dad or Max finds us like this they'll get freaked out or something." Justin smiled and quickly got dressed and snuck out before saying "See you at breakfast." Alex showered and dressed herself quickly and ran downstairs to find the family eating breakfast. "Good morning" Alex greeted. "Why looks who's happy today? Anything I should know about Alex?" Theresa asks her daughter. "Well, nothing actually. Why do you ask?" Alex said. She was taking the milk for her cereal when her mom saw the ring on her finger. Theresa's eyes went wide. "Alex, why do you have an arrangement ring on your finger?" Alex who just realized her mistake though "Crap, who do I explained this" "Urm, it's a promised ring. That I just bought yesterday. It doesn't mean anything See?" Alex said taking off the ring from her finger. Justin's heart jumped when his mom asks about the ring. He just ate his breakfast in silence. Alex was about to hide the ring when she felt the ring being taken away from her hand. Theresa examined the ring closely and said "Alex this is definitely an engagement ring. Where did you get this? Who proposed to you? Tell me now Alex?" Alex took the ring and put it back on her finger said "Urm……" Jerry who was listening grew furiously by the second needs an answer. " Alex tell us who proposed to you?" Max knew who the person is but he just kept his mouth shut. Suddenly, Justin stood up and said "I did!" Alex glared at Justin. Max smile grew wider. "I knew it!" Jerry said. "You can't marry her. Its illegal to marry your own flesh and blood." He continued. "But I love her and she loves me. We are getting married if you like it or not its final. Come on Alex. Let's go." Justin said and took Alex by the hand and went upstairs. In his room, he packed all his stuff and told her to pack as much stuff as possible. Alex just follow his orders and packed quite a lot of stuff like her laptop, radio, all of her clothes, etc…..After they were done packing Justin came in the room and said "Its time to go" Alex asks "Where are we going?" Justin just said "We're eloping. You and me are eloping and get married. You can stay with me at the student apartment that I've rented just for us. Don't worry this will be over soon and we be together. Now come on." Alex picked up all her stuff and went downstairs to find the parents on the couch while Max was nowhere to be seen. Alex and Justin brought down every single thing that they've own and put them in Justin's car. Theresa who was crying begged "Please Alex, don't leave us." Alex just said coldly "Sorry mom. This is my decision. I am never coming back." Leaving the mom at door, Alex went in the car and cried. It was the hardest decision that she had ever made. Justin hugged he and start up the car as they were on their way to spend their lives together.

**A few weeks later: With Alex and Justin**

Justin and Alex are happily married She wore a strapless full A-line wedding dress, corset bodice and lace-up back just like the one that she had in her dream. They got married at New Year's Day just after the countdown. After they were safely in their apartment, Alex told him the news. "Justin, I'm pregnant" and Justin smiled, kissed and hugged her. Now Alex is 3 months pregnant and glowing. Justin took a part time job. The apartment was full of baby things; cribs, clothes. Justin surprised Alex by painting a room for the baby. Right now Alex was sitting on the couch looking for a name for the baby. "Hurm, let's see. There's the girls names and they are Anna, Michelle, Jenna (AN: my mum's name), Andrea and Demetria While the boy's names are Michael, Joseph, Maxwell, Adam, Zachary, and David." Alex thought. She was so busy looking for names that she didn't hear her husband (AN: Weird, I know) walk through the door. "Justin saw how distracted his wife, he kissed her forehead and that's when Alex realized that Justin was home. "Hey, I didn't hear you came in. How was your day?" Alex ask. Justin smiled and said "Tiring. Missing you too much. What about you?" Alex smiled "Well, you know the usual. Went shopping, cooked dinner, looking for names for this one" pointing towards her tummy." Alex explained. "So, what's for dinner?" Justin asks. "Spaghetti and meatballs. Hey, go and change. I'll set the table." Alex ordered playfully. "Yes ma'am." Justin saluted and went towards their bedroom. He quickly changed and went towards the kitchen to find Alex balancing on a chair reaching for a bottle of peanut butter in the top drawer. Justin sighed and took her down. "Hey, why did you do that for I was almost there" she pouted. Justin said "Alex, you could've just ask me to do it. Now sit down. Let's eat dinner. Ok?" Justin said. Alex just shrugged him off when he was about to hug her and sat down. "Stupid hormones" Justin thought. They ate dinner quietly. After dinner, Justin told her to sit down on the couch while he clean up. After he finished clearing up the table, he walked to the living room to find Alex watching MTV with tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her and hugged her. "Alex, are you ok?" he asks. Alex wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes and said "Justin, I miss mom. I miss Max. I need them." Justin hugged her and said "Alex, you got me. You can't go back now. They will be shun us again like they before. I just don't want you to get hurt. Ok Alex. Now come here" and hugged Alex tightly until Alex finally fall asleep. He carried her bridal style and put her on the bed and covered her and kissed her forehead while saying "Goodnight Alex, I love you." He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and slipped under the bed covers beside Alex who was sleeping soundly. Justin closed his eyes and went to sleep. This is gonna be a long pregnancy.

**8 months later:**

Alex gave birth to twins. A beautiful baby girl Anna Michelle Russo and a little boy and his name is Joseph Adam Russo. Justin was the happiest person in the world. Alex was feeding the twins when the door opened to reveal her mom looking very happy. "Mija, I missed you! Can't believe you got twins. They're beautiful." Theresa said as Alex put them in their cot beside the bed. The mother and daughter hugged each other for quite some time and didn't realized Harper, Max and Jerry was at the door. Alex saw her dad and younger brother and said "Dad, Max. I'd missed you guys!" Harper cleared her throat and said "Hi Alex. Long time no see." Alex couldn't help but cry and hugged Harper tight. "Harper. I missed you. Where have you been?" Harper just said "Urm, well I went to NYU to study Fashion Design. I lost contact with everyone. Too busy. So twins huh?" Alex just smiled and said "Yeah." After a few random questions, Jerry, Theresa, Max and Harper said goodbye leaving Justin, Alex and the twins in the room. Alex said "Thanks Justin." Justin smiled and kissed her. "I love you Alex Russo" Justin said. Alex then said "I love you too Justin Russo. I will never forget that. You made me the most luckiest girl in the world."

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
